Platonic love
by Murderdn
Summary: Arthur era un niño de trece años, su tío no sanguineo era Alfred, de veitiuno. El menor nunca respondía quien era su "amor platónico" hasta que Alfred F. Jones se lo preguntó. Aquello quizás revelaría más de un sentimiento por parte de ambos. USUK, Shota.


Que puedo decir, problemas me han tenido alejada de esta pagina pero simplemente no puedo dejarla, como siempre les traigo USxShota!UK, mi única y gran debilidad *w*…

Necesito aclararles algo ¿Alguien sabe qué puede ser, algún interesado? Claro, claro… estos personajes no son míos o esta historia sería muy yaoi.

* * *

><p>El amor platónico es aquel amor físico no correspondido y el cual solamente queda como un ideal para un futuro que quizás nunca llegará. En esas palabras se podía definir el amor platónico, el pequeño anglosajón recuerda que a los nueve años se lo comentó una amiga de clases, Eli, quien decía tener un amor platónico por un austriaco en la televisión.<p>

Arthur Kirkland… siempre pensó en ello. Siempre que la gente le preguntaba sobre un amor platónico fruncía un poco la boca y continuaba leyendo o mirando el horizonte sin mucho interés, ya tenía trece años y aún nadie conseguía sacarle esa información tan valiosa, todos pensaban que simplemente a nadie que admirara o todos los romances que tuvo hasta ahora con unas cuantas chicas dejaban de ser amores platónicos al poder realizarse.

Nadie supo quien era aquel amor imposible hasta que él se lo preguntó.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino favorito?

-En Escocia…

-¡Oh, come on Arthur!- se reía aquel joven de aparentes veintiún años, de ojos azules y caballera rubia con unos marcos de lentes por la mitad. –¡Sabes que tú eres mi sobrino favorito!

-Muere Alfred…

-Bien ¡Voy a suicidarme!- advirtió el adulto con una expresión melodramática.

-Está bien, pero hazlo en silencio y trata de no manchar la alfombra con tu sangre, Mom se tardó mucho en limpiarla…

-Realmente eres cruel mocoso…-infló sus mejillas, pero era mejor así, Arthur Kirkland siempre mantenía a su tío a distancia y Jones muy en el fondo se alegraba de ello, ya que así, no podría sentirse más atraído de lo que ya estaba por aquel pequeño. Sabía que estaba mal, más allá de ser su tío, porque no eran parientes sanguíneos, pero el chico era un menor de edad al que miraba con deseo, todo mal.

Su amor era algo completamente fuera de discusión.

-¿Y qué haces?

-Movie…-susurra con voz muerta y pagada.

-¿Qué película?

-Mírala idiota…-susurró algo fastidiado hundiendo su cara entre sus rodillas sentado frente al televisor, Alfred sonrió un poco y se sentó al lado del inglés siempre tratando de no rozar su cuerpo con la piel de aquel niño, incluso aquello era algo que lo descontrolaba.

El americano sonrió mirando la pantalla con alegría cuando ve a una chica castaña rubia que reconoce fácilmente.

-¡Jessica Alba!-sonríe con una magia casi entusiasta- ¡Ella definitivamente es mi amor platónico, mataría por alguien así!-se reía más mientras el chico se escondía entre sus piernas algo triste, el americano no lo entendió. Por eso le preguntó.

-Arthur tell me…¿Quién es tu amor platónico?

-Mi amor imposible...-susurra el pequeño juntando un poco los labios.

Se tardó más de la cuenta, a Alfred empezaba a dolerle la boca de tanto sonreír esperando la respuesta del chico, el inglés dejó de mantener la posición algo fetal que tenía al mirar a la tele y poco a poco empezaba a quedar encima del americano, éste se sonrojó un poco al sentir las pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, se empezaba a sentir caliente, no, no podía echar a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos en aquel momento.

El inglés sólo rió un poco con tristeza mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de su tío, luego, poco a poco corrió su cara hasta adelante juntándose con unos labios algo más toscos y gruesos que los suyos, pero igual de húmedos y tibios… mientras el americano abría sus ojos hasta el tope Arthur los cerraba profundamente enamorado, fue un contacto de apenas seis segundos pero fue suficiente para dejar al americano en estado de shock.

-You are… my platonic love…-susurra el chico dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se teñían un poco, luego de eso, golpeó fuertemente en la cara al americano para irse a su pieza, de seguro ese tema no se volvería a repetir.

Arthur era un chico listo, sabía en la posición que se encontraba al estar enamorado de alguien que casi era parte de la familia y la diferencia de edad que tenían, pero el amor es ciego, simplemente no lo pudo evitar, por eso nunca contestaba cuando le hacían aquella pregunta, la odiaba mucho, porque es triste decir "Tengo un amor platónico", ya que es igual a un "Tengo un amor imposible"…sólo a una persona se la podía responder y justo aquel día se la pudo contestar.

Ambos pensaban, uno dentro de su habitación en soledad y otro totalmente confundido en el sofá con el sonido de la televisión como única distracción.

"Como me gustaría… que no fueras simplemente mi amor platónico"

* * *

><p>Iba a hacer este tema más largo ;w;, pero hasta aquí llegue, si les gustó la historia y a pesar de todos los problemas les gustaría que este amor fuera más que "platónico" díganmelo en un reviews que leeré con mucha emoción :3<p>

Hasta la próxima Shota-historia! (con lime quizás).


End file.
